Anata ni Suki to Iwaretai
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Aku ingin hanya kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku.. Walau hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka.. Tidak masalah untukku..


**Anata Ni Suki to Iwaretai ****(I want you to tell me that you loved me)**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Anata Ni Suki to Iwaretai ****(I want you to tell me that you loved me)**

**© Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance**

**Hurt/Comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

**.**

"Style? Oke. Olahraga? oke. Pelajaran? Juga cukup oke. Tapi aku merasa bosan." gumam seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

Dia sama sekali terlihat tidak minat akan sekolahnya. Mata coklat madunya melihat ke kanan – kiri di mana sebagian besar siswa di sekolahnya sedang melakukan ekstrakulikuler di bidang olahraga pilihan mereka. Namun, dari semua ekstrakulikur olahraga yang dia lihat sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku suka olahraga. Tapi, aku selalu menguasainya dengan cepat."

Kedua pasang manik madunya semakin terlihat bosan. Apa yang di katakan pemuda ini sangatlah benar. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, dia sudah bisa menguasainya dengan baik.

"Jika aku bermain cukup lama, tidak ada yang bisa menghadapiku."

Hah.. Itu benar. Ketika kau bisa menguasainya dengan baik pada awalnya, maka kedepannya akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu bukan?

"Seseorang, buatlah aku bersemangat."

Pemuda ini benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertantang oleh sesuatu yang sulit untuk dia lakukan.

"Apakah ada orang yang sangat hebat sehingga aku tidak bisa melawannya?"

Entah pemuda ini bertanya kepada siapa. Tetapi yang pasti, dia sangat menginginkan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat. Keluarlah~"

Aku rasa apa yang dia katakan akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola basket mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Pemuda ini berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang bagian yang sakit karena lemparan bola itu.

"Warui.. Warui.."

Pemuda bersurai emas ini menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan ekspresi sebal ketika mendengarkan suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Hei siapa yang tidak sebal bila kau enak-enak berjalan santai dan terkena lempara bola basket yang cukup keras?

"Hei, kau si model terkenal itu, Kise-kun." Kata pemuda itu

Dia memiliki rambut biru tua, mata yang senda dengan rambutnya dan juga kulitnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa tetesan keringat mengalir di wajah dan lehernya.

"Apa ini?" kata Kise lalu mengembalikan bola basket itu kepada orang itu tetapi dengan cara melemparnya

"Sankyu.." kata orang itu ceria lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Kise.

"Basket.. ya?" kata Kise "Aku belum mencoba yang satu itu." Lanjutnya

"Oh ya. Kudengar sekolah kami cukup kuat." Kata Kise sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan oleh beberapa orang dan berjalan menuju GYM di mana klub basket biasanya berlatih.

Sesampainya Kise di sana, betapa terkejutnya Kise melihat orang yang datang padanya untuk mengambil bola basket bermain serius menghadapi lawannya. Dengan gerakan lincah, pemuda itu berhasil melewati lawannya begitu juga anggota lain team lawan. Lalu dia melompat dan mencetak angka dengan Dunknya.

"Hebat." Kata Kise setelah melihat permainan pemuda itu.

Iris madunya terbelalak lebar tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Pemain SMP seperti dia bisa melakukan gerakan seperti itu dan melakukan dunk juga. Permainan yang pemuda itu lakukan bukanlah permainan basket biasa. Banyak trik yang di gunakannya seperti permainan street basketball.

"Kecepatan dan gerakan itu... Apa aku bisa?" tanya Kise

"Mustahil.. Tidak, mungkin kalau aku coba.. Ya ampun. Aku menemukan orang yang hebat!"

* * *

**Oikakete oikaketemo  
**_**no matter how I chase after you**_

**Anata no senaka no haji mo mienai**_**  
I still can't see your back**_

* * *

Kise memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket Teiko. Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya masuk kedalam klub ini. Ya. Hanya demi bisa melawan orang itu dan menang. Dialah yang akan menjadi panutannya dalam hal basket.

Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, Kise sama sekali tidak bisa mengejar pemuda itu. Sekeras apapun Kise berjuang untuk bisa sehebat Aomine tetap saja Aomine juga akan berkembang dan meninggalkannya jauh.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melihat punggungmu. Kau.. terlalu bercahaya."

* * *

**Hitotsu dake negaeru no nara**_**  
if I'm allowed to wish for one thing  
**_

**Anata ni suki to iwaretai**_**  
I want you to tell me that you loved me**_

* * *

"Kuso!"

Semakin lama Kise semakin tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Dia merasa tidak akan pernah mungkin lagi menggapai orang itu. Terlalu jauh. Terlalu bersinar. Apakah salah bila dirinya berharap akan suatu hal yang simpel?

"Aku mau kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Aominecchi."

Kise jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**Itsuka waratteitte kureta nee**_**  
I hope one day you could talk to me**_

* * *

"Are? Aominecchi tidak datang latihan lagi?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya

"Hai. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak datang latihan." Jawab Kuroko dengan sopannya

"Um.. Aku rasa dia juga selalu datang ke sekolah bukan?" kata Kise memastikan

"Hai. Sepertinya juga begitu."

* * *

**Atashi wa donna koto demo hanaseru to**_**  
about anything with laugh on your face**_

* * *

Kise meminta ijin kepada Akashi untuk mencari keberadaan Aomine. Mengingat Kise yang cukup berbakat, Akashi memberikan ijin padanya. Segera berlari mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan Aomine tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Satu tempat terakhir yang tidak mungkin di kunjungi saat mendung seperti ini adalah..

"Atap sekolah-ssu?"

Segera kedua kaki panjangnya berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Dan benar apa dugaannya. Dia di sana. Aomine ada di sana. Sedang menatap langit sore yang tertutup sebagian oleh awan hitam.

"Aominecchi~" sapa Kise dengan nada manja seperti biasanya

"Hn? Oh kau rupanya."

Deg.

Hati Kise berdenyut sakit ketika Aomine menatapnya malas dan berkata seperti itu. Seperti kehadirannya sangat tidak di inginkan oleh Ace klub basketnya. Padahal.. Dia berharap kalau Aomine akan balik menyapanya dengan wajah yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_Padahal.. aku ingin suatu saat kau bicara padaku, Aominecchi. Tentang apapun dengan tawa di wajahmu_

* * *

**Sore wa dore dake zankokuka wo  
**_**you wouldn't know**_

**Snata wa shitteru haze mo nai deshou**_**  
how cruel you are**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau bernada seperti itu, Aominecchi? Padahal kan aku sudah susah payah mencarimu hingga ke sini." Tanya Kise sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada yang lainnya tanpa harus susah-susah berlarian untuk mencariku." Jawabnya

Kata-katanya barusan seperti tidak menghargai usaha Kise untuk mencari dirinya. Dengan nada malas dan tak pedulinya dia berkata sedemikian rupa. Hati orang mana yang tak sakit bila berada di posisi Kise?

_Kau tidak akan pernah tau.. seberapa jahatnya kau itu.._

* * *

**Aenakunaru kurai nara jibun no kokoro ni uso wo tsuku no**_**  
when I couldn't meet you I lied to myself**_

**Zutto soba ni itai koibito jyanakuttemo**_**  
even though you're not my boyfriend, I always want to be with you**_

* * *

"Kise-chin. Kau mendapatkan banyak coklat hari ini?" tanya Murasakibara ketika melihat Kise memasuki GYM dengan ke kantong besar yang sudah di tebak itu dari fansnya

"Ah hai. Padahal hari ini bukan hari valentine-ssu?" kata Kise yang sedikit bercanda.

"Kise-kun, begitu populer di kalangan wanita ya." Kata Kuroko dengan nada dan wajah datarnya seperti biasanya.

"Ah! Aominecchi akhirnya kau mau ikut latihan lagi. Tanoshikatta-ssu~" kata Kise langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"Urusai na Kise! Lagipula latihan atau tidak itu kau sama saja berisiknya." Kata Aomine

"Eh tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbohong kok! Aku serius. Oh ya, boleh aku duduk di samping Aominecchi?" tanya Kise yang hanya di tanggapi oleh Aomine hanyalah helaan nafas berat dari mulutnya

_Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri.. _

_Walaupun kau bukanlah kekasihku, aku ingin berada di sampingmu.._

* * *

**Oikakete oikaketemo**_**  
no matter how I chase after you**_

**Anata no senaka no haji mo mieni**_**  
I couldn't even see your back  
**_

**Ichido dake, uso demo ii kara**_**  
only once, it's okay to lie to me  
**_

**Anata ni suki to iwaretai**_**  
I just want to hear you say that you loved me**_

* * *

Kise memutuskan untuk memilih SMA Kaijou sebagai pilihannya. Di Kaijou, team basketnya juga bisa di bilang kuat dalam Inter-High. Setiap harinya Kise selalu datang ketika latihan. Mengasah kemampuan untuk meng-copy gerakan lawan, memasukan angka dalam jarak three-point, melewati lawan yang kuat. Tak hanya itu, terkadang dia juga melihat acara olahraga basket bila ada watu senggang.

"Mada.. Dame-ssu." Gumam Kise

Dia perlu lebih dan lebih dari ini semua. Dia butuh lawan yang hebat. Teori dan praktek yang dia miliki sekarang masihlah belum bisa untuk mengalahkan Aomine. Gaya Strett-basketballnya sama sekali tidak bisa di setarakan dengan permainan lincah Aomine.

Setelah menembakan bola dalam jarak three-point, Kise sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya menunduk dan tak ada senyuman semangat atau senang di bibirnya.

"Aominecchi.." Kise masih terbayang akan sosok Aomine yang di temuinya di Teiko. Wajah yang tersenyum gentle padanya selalu dia ingat dengan jelas hingga sekarang.

Tetapi, hal itu perlahan memudar ketika Aomine telah bosan dengan semua lawan yang dia temui selama pertandingan. Hal itu membuatnya sedih. Dia mencintai Aomine Daiki tetapi tidak Aomine Daiki yang sekarang. Ingin rasanya menikmati kembali masa-masa bersama dirinya ketika di Teiko. Tapi itu tidak mungkin..

_Hanya sekali saja.. Tak apa kau berbohong padaku.._

_Aku hanya ingin mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku... _

_Aomine Daikicchi..._

* * *

**Moshimo ano ko ni nareru no nara**_**  
if I had given a choice to be her  
**_

**Yappari atashi wa sou erabu deshou**_**  
I'd do so  
**_

**Hito wa mamoritai mono dake ni**_**  
I wonder if that was the truth  
**_

**Hontou no uso wo tsukeru no ka na**_**  
that people use lie to protect someone dear for them**_

* * *

Kise datang ketika pertandingan antara Touou Gakuan melawan Seirin. Melihat pertandingan antara Kuroko dan Kagami melawan Aomine dari jauh. Orang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih saja menampakan kesombongan akan dirinya menang bila sendiri. Itu bukanlah hal yang salah tetapi..

"Jika aku di berikan kesempatan menjadi Kurokocchi.. Aku akan mengiyakan kesempatan itu.." gumam Kise ketika melihat kesungguhan Kuroko bermain melawan Aomine yang sudah jelas mereka akan kalah.

Kise sedikit iri dengan Kuroko. Selalu menjadi bayangan dari orang yang Kise cintai adalah hal yang sangat di inginkan Kise. Menjadi bayangan yang berarti selalu bersama orang itu selalu. Dalam hal basket maupun di luar basket, mereka berdua sangatlah kompak dan padu..

"Aku rasa jika itu benar.. Orang itu menggunakan kebohongan itu melindungi seseorang yang dia sayangi dari mereka.."

* * *

**Yonaka no denwa kyuu ni "gomen nee" to itsumo no koe de anata wa zurui nee**_**  
you suddenly called me in the middle of the night and apologize  
**_

**Soba ni irarenai nara yasashiku shinai de**_**  
you did it so nonchalantly, how cruel, don't be kind to me when we cannot be close**_

* * *

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Kise dengan kepala menunduk pulang ke apartemennya. Langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tidak ada hal lain yang di pikirkan olehnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah itu lagi.."

Drrttt~

Dengan segera Kise mengambil ponsel touch-screenya yang tergeletak di samping nya. Oh.. ada pesan rupanya. Dengan lincah ibu jarinya mengetik passwordnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan..

[From: Aominecchi

Kau datang ke pertandinganku melawan Seirin? Gomen aku tidak sempat menyapamu ketika aku akan pulang.]

"Aomine..cchi.."

Kise meneteskan airmata untuk kesekian kalinya karena pemuda satu ini. Kise tau kalau sebenarnya pemuda ini memiliki sifat baik, tetapi..

"Aku tidak tau apa maksud Aominecchi berkata seperti ini padaku.."

Dirinya sudah tidak tau lagi apa maksud dari kebaikan Aomine padanya. Seperti memberikan harapan padanya tetapi tak satupun memberikan kesempatan.

"Padahal kau acuh tak acuh padaku.." lanjutnya

"Betapa kejamnya kau, Aominecchi.. JANGAN TERLALU BAIK PADAKU BILA KITA TIDAK BISA DEKAT!"

Kise berteriak sekencang yang dia mampu dan membanting ponsel di genggamannya lalu melemparnya ke arah tembok dan hancur berantakan. Hanya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan datar tetapi berlinangkan airmata. Dia kesal, marah, sayang dan cinta kepada Aomine tetapi kenapa..

"Besok.. aku bertanding melawan Aominecchi.."

* * *

**Mou nidoto modorenai nara**_**  
if I couldn't return anymore  
**_

**Anata wo dakishimirarenai nara**_**  
and I couldn't hold you in my arms  
**_

**Kono koe mo kono karada mo**_**  
I'd rather throw away  
**_

**Ano toki sutereba yokatta**_**  
my body and voice from that time**_

* * *

Sebelum bertanding, Kise teringat akan masa lalunya di Teiko. Masa-masa menyenangkan dan juga menyakitkan yang pernah dia rasakan. Tetapi.. Kise sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal akan semua itu..

**Flashback**

_Kise berjalan menuju ke kelasnya setelah membeli sesuatu untuk di minum. Ketika dia berada di lorong, dia melihat Aomine seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko sebal padanya sambil mengelus surai babyblue tersebut. _

_Hanya bisa menatap mereka dari kejauhan saja. Ada rasa marah dan sebal pada mereka berdua. Tetapi, ada rasa iri terselip di hatinya ketika melihat mereka begitu dekatnya.. _

_Aomine menyadari keberadaan Kise lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara dan menyapa Kise dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. _

_Pada awalnya, Kise terkejut dan tak menyangka bila Aomine melakukan hal itu padanya yang sering di bilang berisik oleh Aomine. Tanpa sadar, Kise tersenyum lepas dan menghampiri duo biro itu dengan wajah ceria dan nada manjanya._

"_Aominecchi, kau akan masuk ke SMA mana?" tanya Kise_

"_...Touou" jawabnya_

"_Sou ka.. jyaa.."_

"_SAYONARA Kise/Aominecchi." Kata mereka bersama ketika hari kelulusan_

* * *

**Aitai tada sore dake de atashi wo ugakushiteirun desu**_**  
I'm driven by my need to see you**_

**Aenai tada sono koto ga subete no kokoro wo madowashite yuku no deshou**_**  
and my heart become undone when I couldn't see you**_

* * *

Pertandingan berakhir dengan scor 98 – 110 untuk kemenangan Touou Gakuen. Cidera pada pergelangan kaki Kise membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lapangan. Berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri namun apa daya ternyata kakinya tak cukup kuat. Sedikit paksaan dari dalam diri sendiri, akhirnya Kise bisa bangkit berdiri.

Ketika melihat ke depan, Kise sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Aomine Daiki berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padanya tak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya. Tetapi, dia tidak sadar bila Aomine yang di lihatnya menggunakan seragam basket Teiko. Kise mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapai uluran tangan Aomine padanya.

Ketika jemari panjang Kise hampir menggapai tangan Aomine, tetapi dia kembali ke kenyataan. Bayanga Aomine berubah menjadi Kasamatsu sedang menatapnya kebingungan. Kise yang baru sadar akan kenyataan, menghentikan uluran tangannya. Dan tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Pada akhirnya senyuman palsu yang di berikan pada Kasamatsu agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

* * *

**Oikakete oikaketemo**_**  
No matter how I chase after you  
**_

**Anata no senaka no haji mo mienai**_**  
I couldn't see your back  
**_

**Mou nidoto anata no koe do**_**  
it's okay  
**_

**Atashi wo yobanakutemo ii kara**_**  
if you wouldn't call me anymore  
**_

**Hitotsu dake negaeru no nara**_**  
if I'm allowed to make one wish  
**_

**Anata ni suki to iwaretai**_**  
I want you to tell me that you loved me**_

* * *

Pertandingan melawan Touou adalah pertandingan yang seru. Tidak ada satupun penonton yang ingin pertandingan mereka selesai dalam waktu 40 menit. Pertandingan antara dua Kiseki no Sedai adalah pertandingan terbaik sepanjang masa. Semua teknik yang mereka gunakan bukanlah teknik yang mudah di lakukan oleh pemain biasa.

"Aominecchi.. Yappari.."

Ketika Aomine berlarian kecil melewati Kise, tanpa sadar Kise menundukan kepalanya dan berkata

"...Suki."

Dan itu cukup membuat Aomine menolehkan kepalanya pada Kise dan menatapnya bingung. Kise hanya memberikan senyuman sedihnya pada Aomine pada saat itu karena tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya.

_Karena aku tau aku tidak akan pernah menggapaimu.._

_Maka aku berhenti untuk mengejarmu.._

_Tidak peduli bagaimana kerasnya aku mengejarmu.._

_Aku tidak bisa melihat punggungmu.._

_Tak apa.._

_Jika kau tidak memanggilku lagi.._

_Jika aku di berikan satu buah permintaan.._

_Maka aku akan meminta.._

_Aku ingin kau memberitahuku kalau kau mencintaiku.._

_Aomine Daikicchi.._

* * *

**_~ The End ~_**

* * *

Cerita ini dari sebuah lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul Fict ini..

Entah karena aku lagi galau atau karena yang lain tetapi kebanyakan Fict ku bertemakan Humor, Ansgt atau Hurt/Comfort

Okee.. Sampai di sini dulu..

Sampai jumpa di karya Fict ku selanjutnya..

Regrats,

Ryuukaze Hikari


End file.
